


Love in the Room

by QueenofPasta



Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love, consent is the sexiest kink, given prompt, mtf, soft moment, trans!Waverly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Waverly and Nicole share their first intimate moment of many.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737223
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	Love in the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfie/gifts).



> I do not identify as trans, and I hope I do not offend anyone that is. I wrote this for one of my amazing readers.  
> I hope you enjoy!

This time felt different.

Nicole had slept over a few times, but they had never gone further then a hot make out session and maybe a few feels over clothes. 

But this time.

They had been dating for almost eight months now. It had been almost two months since that day in the kitchen when Wynonna had let it slip that Waverly was trans. Nicole had never wavered though. She was constantly telling the youngest Earp that no matter what, she loved her.

It was a new sensation to Waverly. Being loved no matter what. Having a partner that stayed by your side always. It made her smile and her body warm.

At the moment, her body was warm for a completely different reason. Nicole was on top of her, kissing her neck. Waverly’s hands were tangled in the ginger’s hair.

The brunette’s shirt was across the room and Nicole’s uniform was unbuttoned. Untangling one hand, Waverly trailed a hand down into her girlfriend’s shirt. 

Nicole let out a sound of pleasure against Waverly’s neck and Waverly sighed at the feeling.

Nicole lifted her head to meet Waverly’s eyes. The redheads eyes were filled with desire for the woman below her.

Waverly licked her lips in nervousness and anticipation.

Nicole noticed the action and a smile tugged at her lips. Her face softened slightly.

“Baby, we don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for.” Nicole’s voice was soft and full of love.

Waverly nodded. “I know, but I am. Ready that is. I am ready.”

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked again.

Waverly took a second before nodding. “Yes. I’m sure.”

Nicole smiled. “Okay.”

She leaned in and slid her lips slowly over Waverly’s.

The mood shifted quickly. Waverly quickly moved to slide Nicole’s shirt from her shoulders. Nicole sat up and shrugged it off, then threw it off the bed. Waverly followed her movements and proceeded to kiss her way up the redhead’s neck.

Nicole moaned softly and tangled a hand in the brunette’s hair, encouraging her to continue.

Waverly took the hint and began to suck hickeys onto Nicole’s neck.

Nicole’s moan deepened, but she lightly pushed Waverly’s head away.

Waverly looked up at her confused.

Nicole smiled down at her. “Can’t have any hickeys showing when I’m in uniform.”

Waverly smiled devilishly. “So they can’t be visual to the public eye?”

Nicole looked at her curiously. “Yes?”

“No problem.” Waverly immediately attached her lips to the curve of Nicole’s breasts.”

“Well that works I guess.” Nicole said breathlessly.

Waverly hummed against Nicole. 

Nicole let her hands drift to the back of Waverly’s bra. She felt Waverly still against her.

The redhead pulled back to look into the eye of her love. “What is it?”

Waverly blushed. “I just- my boobs- they- might”

“Whoa. Hold on baby. Slow down and repeat okay?”

“My boobs are small but they aren’t done growing but maybe that’s not okay or I-“

“Baby you are beautiful.” Nicole interrupted. 

“Yeah but I know you’ve been with other girls and I’m not like them so maybe- I don’t know”

“You are different in the best ways possible. They make you special and I love you so much. And if something makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to do it okay?”

Waverly nodded and took a deep breath. Slowly she raised her hands until she reached the clasp of her bra. She undid it and shrugged out of the blue lacy material.

Nicole’s breath sped up slightly, but her eyes remained firmly on Waverly’s face. Both women's faces were flushed. Waverly kissed Nicole softly. 

The brunette grabbed the redhead's hands and brought them up to the tops of her breasts. The half-angel let out a breathy moan as Nicole’s hand slid to cupped her breast. 

Nicole leaned down and began to kiss Waverly collarbone and neck again.

Waverly let her head fall, eyes closing. The sensations of her loves mouth and hands on her body caused sighs and moans to fall from her mouth at random.

After a moment, Nicole’s hands began to wander further. The redhead traced down the brunette’s toned body until she reached the button of her jeans. With a quick movement, Waverly’s jeans were unbuttoned.

Waverly moaned at the action, but a quick thought cut through her list filled daze. 

“Wait. Wait baby wait.”

Nicole immediately stopped and looked up at the brunette. “What is it?”

Waverly hesitated for a moment. “I haven’t had bottom surgery yet. Bartending tips only go so far.”

Nicole nodded. “Okay. Are there areas you don’t want me to touch? Areas that make you uncomfortable?”

Waverly’s heart fluttered. Nobody she’d ever been with had ever treated her with this much care. It had only ever been guys and they had either acted like it didn’t exist that she was trans or like it was something gross and unnatural.

Waverly searched Nicole’s face to see if any of those emotions were there. All she could see was love and desire.

The brunette sighed and leaned forward. She pressed her lips against Nicole’s. She put all of the words and emotions she hadn’t said yet into that kiss.

By the time the couple broke apart, both were breathless. A few moments of comfortable silence passed.

“I’m not very big. And I’m okay if you touch it, but not always.” Waverly whispered into the space between them.

“How do you feel right now?” Nicole whispered back. 

“I’m okay with it.”

“Okay. Tell me if that changes okay?”

Waverly nodded. 

Nicole’s hands, which had been resting on Waverly’s hips, moved toward the button of her jeans once again. 

Waverly rested her arms around Nicole’s neck.

Slowly and with careful hands Nicole slid Waverly’s pants down her legs. She pushed the smaller woman down onto the bed. The redhead kissed her way from Waverly’s lips to the top of her panties.

Waverly could feel herself beginning to strain against the thin material of her underwear. The feeling of Nicole’s lips so close to her member caused Waverly to moan. She felt her face flush.

Nicole pressed another kiss on Waverly’s hip and hooked her fingers on the band of the woman’s panties.

Waverly moaned again as Nicole slid the underwear down her legs. 

The panties fell to the floor and Nicole slowly kissed her way from the brunette’s ankle up to her thighs.

Waverly squirmed under her touch, desperate for some sort of relief. Nicole moved to cup her carefully.

The moment Nicole’s hand touched her, Waverly moaned loudly and her hips arched into her love’s hand. Nicole smiled softly as she moved to carefully place a kiss on the top of Waverly’s member.

Waverly slowly blew out a breath. Nicole looked up at her love. 

“Still okay?” The redhead whispered.

Waverly nodded.

“Verbal response please baby.” 

“Yes. It’s okay.”

“Okay.”

Slowly, Nicole took Waverly into her mouth. Waverly’s hips rose off the bed in reaction. Her jaw dropped, but no sound passed her lips. The Earp’s hands reached for the ginger’s hair and threaded themselves in the auburn locks.

Nicole moved her head up and down sucking slightly when she reached the top.

Waverly moaned. “Baby, that feels so good.”

Nicole hummed, causing Waverly’s hips to jerk up once again.

“I’m-I’m gonna” Waverly’s head was thrown back and she was breathless. “Baby!”

Waverly’s hands tightened in Nicole’s hair.

Nicole moaned softly at the tug. The vibrations caused Waverly to moan loudly once more. Her hips jerked erratically as her hands tightened in Nicole’s hair again. 

Nicole drank every last bit of Waverly’s release as the brunette slowly came down from her high.

Waverly caught her breath as Nicole made her way up her body, pressing the occasional kiss here and there.

Waverly wrapped her arms loosely around the redhead and leaned in to press her lips against the redhead’s. They separated and Nicole pressed a kiss on Waverly’s forehead.

After a moment, Waverly spoke. 

“Holy shitballs.” She said in a quiet voice.

Nicole chuckled. “Holy shitballs?”

Waverly nodded, eyes closed. She snuggled closer to her lover and buried her face into the taller woman’s neck.

Nicole flipped them over, so Waverly was laying on her. 

“Sleep love.”

Waverly lifted her head. “But what about-“ She was interrupted by a wide yawn.

Nicole melted watching the woman she loved. “Sleep.”

“But-“

“Don’t worry about me. We’ll have time later.”

“Later?” Waverly’s voice was quiet.

“Later.”

The two quickly fell into a deep sleep. Their arms wrapped around one another, trying even in sleep, to bring the other closer to them.


End file.
